Purple Lightning
by athenasdaughter99
Summary: Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood united forces to defeat Gaea only a few months ago, but after the triumphant win more problems arose between the two camps. The Seven will come together once again to help save the two camps, but they will need help. Who could this new hero be? (IMPORTANT! in process of editing. Some problems with chapter 2 that should be fixed shortly.)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Terra and Darren come down for breakfast." My adoptive mother yelled. I yawned and lied down again looking at the posters in my room. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. "What," I moaned still incredibly tired.

"Terra get up, it's the first day of school. Your junior year at Goode High!" My older brother, Darren, said enthusiastically.

"I hate school," I moaned as I got dressed. I decided to wear a pair of dark jeans, my favorite white T-shirt that says New York, New York on it, and combat boots. When I opened up my bedroom door I saw my brother waiting for me with a stack of pancakes. I got wide eyed at my favorite breakfast food, buttermilk pancakes. I grabbed the plate from my brother and starting walking down the stairs.

Right at the bottom of the stairs Darren grabbed my free hand and yanked me back; resulting in my precious stack of homemade pancakes to almost hit the floor. "Um hello pancakes here," I laughed as I pointed at the pancakes.

Darren just shook his head at me. "Terra you know that summer camp that I go to every year?"

I nodded remembering the time a number of years ago when Darren told me that he was going to a special camp and that maybe I could go with him one year.

"I think it's time you come with me this year." Darren said it as if he was certain that I had to go for some reason.

"Why in the world would I go to a stupid summer camp? I have much more important things to do." I snapped.

Darren looked really mad now. "Oh like what? Are you going to get into more fights? Is that your plan for the whole summer just walk around until you get insulted and plan your revenge or something? Terra you could make real friends and put your talents to some use."

And with that I ran off. That was low for Darren he knew I had a hard time making friends and fighting with other students. I stormed out of our small ranch style home and ran to school. It was incredibly windy outside and it looked like it was about to storm. Luckily I arrived before it did. I put my backpack in my locker and started for the bathroom.

I look like a mess, I think to myself as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My light brown wavy hair looked like it went through a tornado. Realizing that I still had ten minutes before class, I slumped down against the wall and starting playing music on my phone. I heard the door swing open a few minutes later and looked up. A girl with blond hair and intense gray eyes was looking down at me. She looked about seventeen. She walked over sat down next to me. Then she asked me what was wrong. Not being in the mood to tell this girl my life story, I pretended to not hear her question. "Who are you?" I asked the girl. "I'm Annabeth Chase," the girl said. "I go to the same summer camp that your brother does."

I stare at the girl trying to figure her out; one of my few known talents is looking right through people's masks and reading in between the lines. My conclusion was that this was a girl who had been through a lot in her life and was someone even I wouldn't want to mess with. "You must be new here," I finally state. "Why would you think that?" Annabeth asks. "If you weren't new to this school you wouldn't be talking to me." I told her. Annabeth gives me an understanding look. "Well I'm not like other people," she says. I smile. For some reason I feel that this girl is different, maybe it's her willingness to actually talk to me or maybe it's because she acts like nothing in the world can catch her off guard. Annabeth started to stand up, but before she left she looked at me once more and said, "I think you should take up that offer that your brother gave you." She must have seen the confusion on my face because she gave a little laugh before leaving the bathroom. How did she know about that?

I left the bathroom soon after Annabeth did and left for my fist class which was AP calculus. I was actually pretty smart for my age, which just made people think I was a complete nerd who could throw a pretty dam good punch. Not exactly the reputation I had hoped for myself.

I was the last one to enter the classroom, which means everyone stares at you when you walk in. I sat in the only seat left which happened to be in the back corner of the class. As usual I didn't pay attention one bit the entire class, my mind kept on going to the blond haired girl, Annabeth. "Terra," my teacher called out, "can you answer question thirty please." I looked around and everybody was filling out a worksheet. Oops! "Um," I started to say right as the bell rung. Yes, saved by the bell! I scrambled to get out the door first so I couldn't be stopped by the teacher.

As I walked to my back to my locker I heard a piercing scream from behind me, then a loud crash, and lastly a very cold and raspy voice yelling my name. "This can't be good," I mumbled to myself. I turn around to see a vulture like thing flying towards me. I knew it would reach me momentarily. I scanned the hall for anything I could use to defend myself. Just my luck, nothing. I scream as I duck and stick my hands out to cover my face. "Like this will help," I think to myself. I think I must be going crazy because I swear I saw a lightning bolt shot at the vulture thing then I black out.

I wake up in almost a hospital looking place, but it definitely wasn't a hospital. The first thing I see is people sitting down by my bed. My brother and Annabeth were sitting on my right and a few others that I didn't recognize on my left. "Where am I?" I ask. Darren smiled at me, "that stupid summer camp," he said making quotes with his fingers. Annabeth grinned at me and then said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Terra."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hey everyone, I hope you liked my first chapter! There will be more action in the next few chapters and some romance, which will be coming soon. If you have any questions please ask./strong/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ch. 2/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What's Camp Half Blood," I ask, but then I remember./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(Flashback)br /I was little, most likely only six years old, as my mother and I walked around a green forest /We stopped by a hill; I was confused as to why we stopped. It appeared to be a normal hill. I looked up at my mother; even as a little girl I could see the dread in my mother's eye. "What's wrong mommy," I asked with a worried tone. My mother bent down and held my two, small and fragile hands in front of her. "This is Camp Half-Blood. Someday you will come back here without me," she started whipping a single year from her eye, "and when you do hopefully things will turn out okay for you and Darren. I can't expect you to remember everything I've ever told you, but try to remember this. You are extremely special even more so than other kids like you. I want you to remember that when darkness comes, there will always be light somewhere. And when you find that light it may not be how or who you expected it to be. This is key information Terra."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"My mother now had a steady stream of tears falling down her pale and beautiful face. I didn't understand why she was upset or what she meant, but I agreed anyways. I told my mother I would always try to find the light in the darkness./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"My mother and I walked to the nearest street to hail a cab. After a few minutes a cab came to take my mother and I home./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"(End of Flashback)/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Camp Half-Blood is a camp where demigods can be trained and live for either and entire year, all summer, or anything in between." Annabeth said proudly. A boy with almost electrifying green eyes pointed at Darren, "and your brother here has been coming here for almost six years now."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I glare at my brother, "you mean to tell me you've known who we are for six years and never once did you decided to tell me." I started to ball my fists, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I was just furious at Darren/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Probably noticing my anger, a girl with brown choppy hair interrupted, "Hi I'm Piper. And these people are Percy, Jason, and Leo."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hi," I said trying not to make things any more awkward than they already are. "So, could you guys leave for a minute so I can talk to Darren alone."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The four demigods left the infirmary without a word. I hope they don't think of me as repulsive or something, I normally don't care what people think about me, but this time I do. My mom wanted me to have a fun life here and if Annabeth and Darren hung out with these people, they must be exciting./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Anger is boiling inside me. "Darren, how could you seriously keep all of this from me?" Darren frowned, "you have to understand my position. Before mom left she told me that I would have to go to Camp Half-Blood. She said that there I would learn who I am and how to protect you."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why would you need to protect me, I can protect myself." I defended./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Darren smiled. "Mom didn't want you to come here until it was absolutely necessary. I tried my best to keep the monsters away, but it didn't always work. Remember that one time when I said I was going to the movies and came back with a huge cut on my forehead." I nodded, desperately grasping every detail./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Anyways," Darren continued, "you're here now so you might as well know that Zeus is our dad."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wait, are you serious?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yep."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hmm I would've thought Apollo due to your awesome archery skills."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Really? I would've expected you to think Zeus. Tell me Terra, did you not see the lightning bolt coming from your hand earlier today?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I gasped, "That was me?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes, and I might as well add that it's extremely hard to do that, especially before even knowing you're a demigod. Now come on, we've got to get to dinner."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I've been out that long!" I practically yell in shock./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As soon as I stepped outside the camp I could tell it was huge and beautiful. There was a humongous green forest on the perimeter of the camp, and in the distance I could see a lake, a bright red field of strawberries, and a stunning white beach. It was much better than I would've expected for a camp./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Within a few short minutes we stopped at a building with a decent amount of kids inside. We weaved through a number of near empty tables until we reached the table with Darren's friends./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey," Piper said while waving for me to sit next to her. "So what do you think of camp?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It's really nice." I tell Piper as I'm served a plate of food. On my plate was a serving size of my favorite dinner, baked ziti. My first bite was heavenly./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Darren looked down at his dark blue watch, "almost time for capture the flag."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys," Percy said practically jumping out of his seat, "Zeus cabin was switched to the blue team tonight!"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""The blue team?" I asked./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Annabeth nodded, "Percy is the blue team captain this week for capture the flag. So, what's your weapon of choice, sword or dagger?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Um I've never used either, but I guess I'll go with a dagger."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Annabeth reached in her back pocket and gave her dagger to me. "Thanks," I said with sincerity taking the dagger./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Soon after we left our table and headed out to play capture the flag. I'm average size for my age, but I guess they're short on armor so give the rookie the bad stuff, am I right? I was told to guard the flag with Annabeth and Darren. Percy would've guarded too, but he had to lead the charge. I guess Darren, Annabeth, and Percy are the best defenders at camp./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Nothing really happened while guarding the flag. Only one red team camper came by and as soon as they saw Annabeth and Darren, they scrambled. I was facing out into the lush green forest, which would soon change into a dry forest with orange, yellow, brown, and pink leaves. I turned around to ask Annabeth if the charge was successful when I saw a dark figure deep in the forest. The figure was wearing a black, almost transparent cloak, and seemed to be floating./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I quickly got my dagger from my back pocket while keeping watch on the figure. As I do so the figure drew its own weapon, a ginormous bow with green tipped arrows. "Duck," I screamed as the figure released an arrow. I instantly thrust my dagger forward at the figure, which vanished seconds before the dagger would've hit it./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I heard a gasp from behind me and then a thump. I turn back around to Annabeth, who has a horror stricken face. I'm about to ask where Darren is, but then it hits me. I look at the spot where my brother was standing, but this time I look more so at the ground. That's when I see him, he has an arrow stuck in his stomach and was rapidly becoming pale. "No!" I scream as my vision becomes blurry from tears. I kneel down next to Darren's body and search for a heartbeat, his pulse, anything that could assure me that he was still alive. I found nothing./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO. **

Ch. 2

****I heard Annabeth cry for help as she tried to calm me down. "No, no he can't be gone. Nick wake up, wake up!" I shouted while crying over his body. "We were supposed to be happy here," I sobbed. Annabeth was saying soothing words to me, but I didn't pay her much attention.

I tucked a piece of his dark brown, shaggy hair behind his ear. I then closed his brown eyes and gave him a kiss on his forehead. I could hear some other campers running towards me. With tears streaking my face I whispered my final words to him, "you were a great brother, Nick. I wish I could've prevented this somehow, but I will make it up to you. I promise."

With those final words I felt hands pulling me away from Nick's body, which was being transported to a stretcher. "Are you okay," Annabeth asked. "No, no I'm not okay my brother just died by being hit with a poisonous arrow. He was my only friend." I shouted.

Annabeth looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm just mad and sad and," I didn't get to finish, Annabeth squeezed me so tight that thought my head might pop off my body. "I understand," Annabeth said with tears falling down her face. I felt horrible; I didn't even realize how much my brother must have meant to some of these campers. He had been friends with some of these people for six years.

We sat next to each other on the damp forest floor whipping our own tears until the others came. "Where's Nick," Jason asked Annabeth and I. We didn't have to respond, the stretcher with Nick's dead body was pushed past us and into the infirmary only a second later. I could see the sadness enter their eyes.

Percy walked over to Annabeth and offered to walk her back to her cabin, which she gladly accepted. Jason did the same for me and I also accepted, but not before giving Annabeth another hug, "Everything is going to be alright," Annabeth whispered. I nodded and walked with Jason to cabin one.

Cabin one was huge. There were two bulky, white marble columns at the front and a grand door. Once we entered the cabin I found it to be basically empty, except for two twin sized beds with a few pictures by each. I could easily tell which one was Nick's; a blue blanket was on the bed and a few pictures of Nick, our mom, and myself.

"I'm sure Annabeth already told you this, but if you ever need help, advice, or just want to talk were all here for you." Jason added. I nodded at sat down on Nick's old bed. "Can you tell me some more stuff about you guys, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Percy, and you I mean." I quietly ask, tears still falling from my eyes.

"Well," Jason starts, "we are all incredibly close. Piper is my girlfriend, Annabeth and Percy are together, and I'm honestly not exactly sure about Leo." Jason told me all about their background stories, how they got to camp, and all of their adventures. He also gave me the load down of the other campers. A few hours later filled with both crying and laughter, I felt like I've known these people for years.

"Thanks," I yawn as I lie down and fall to sleep.

_I couldn't see anything, but I could tell I was outside. I was running from something too. Laughter boomed throughout the night sky. Suddenly I was falling, with a thump I landed on something hard. I was in room with a small metal bed and a flickering candle that didn't provide enough light. I franticly searched the room for any signs of where I was, I found nothing. The walls were bare and the floor was cold. I felt the temperature drop, and then light filled the room. I was momentarily blinded got that warm and fuzzy feeling, but I still knew I wasn't safe. When I could see again a fragile looking young woman was in the room. She was wearing a sparkling white Greek style dress. "Who are you?" I ask. _

"_I am Hera, my dear. I'm here to help you." The woman said with such confidence in her voice I felt compelled to believe her. "Why do I need help?" I questioned. The woman took a step closer to me, "There are many dangers you will soon face. And your choice alone on how to handle some of these dangers will affect the lives of your friends. Now go spread word that the prophesy of nine is upon us."_

I wake up to finding myself drenched with sweat. I get up and try to find my way to the showers. Luckily, I find them with ease and take a short shower. I'm about to go find Nick, but then I remember last night, the arrow, the figure, everything.

I run to beach and sit down crying for a little over an hour before I hear campers coming for breakfast. I trudge behind a small crowd of people. I walk to my table to find the others already there.

"How are feeling," Leo asks. "Leo," Piper hissed punching his arm, "of course she's not feeling good." Piper gave me an apologetic look. "Sheesh!" Leo said rubbing his arm.

I laugh at Leo. "Actually I'm doing okay, but I have a question. Is it normal to have odd dreams here?"

Annabeth and Percy exchanged an odd look. "Yes, it's pretty normal. Can Percy and I talk to you alone for a second?" Annabeth requested. I give her an odd look, but then follow them out the nearest door.

"What's up?" I ask. They exchange another look. "Can you guys please stop doing that," I plead. "What?" Percy asks. Annabeth shook her head, "That's not the point. Did Hera appear in your dream last night?" I nodded. "Did she mention the prophesy of nine?" Percy inquired.

I nodded. "And some other stuff," I mumbled quiet enough so they wouldn't hear.

"We have to tell Chiron," Annabeth stated. Percy, however, didn't feel the same about the idea, "But we just got back from a quest and war not to mention," Percy complained.

Annabeth ran off to get Chiron right as a dust bomb set off in front of her. She was tossed to her right and landed hard on the dirt. "Annabeth!" Percy shouted running to her side. I saw Annabeth slowly get up. Good, I thought, not another dead friend.

Within a minute ten more dust bombs were sent off around the building. I hear screaming, and orders to attack coming from the other side. So I run around the building to see what th commotion was. As I reach the other side I saw people that I've never seen before charging at us, they wore armor with some purple accents.

I charge into the fight, even though I've never been trained and have no weapon. It turns out I'm decent though; I dodge multiple jabs as I dive to grab a fallen sword. I quickly grab the sword and stand up.

"Ugh," I wheeze as someone pins me down. My sword flies out of my hands, leaving me weaponless again. I elbow the guys face. The guy immediately puts his hand on his nose, putting him off balance. I kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. He yelps and falls to the side.

Leo runs to my side laughing. "Nice moves," he pants helping me up.

"Thanks," I reply getting into a more steady position. Three more guys run towards me with their swords, which I barely dodge. Leo, not having a weapon on him, lights his hands on fire in order to keep the enemy back.

"Who are these people," I shout over the fighting.

"A group of Roman soldiers from Camp Jupiter that don't believe in peace between our camps." Leo shouted back.

The dust started to settle down. In front of me lie many Romans lying on their backs severely injured, but not fatally. I saw Jason and Percy facing off with a Roman. That particular Roman had blond hair and was rather skinny. I concluded that he was the leader, considering the other Romans were following his orders.

I run up to Percy and Jason, "Want some help," I say with a wicked grin on my face. This Roman looked particularly fun to mess with.

The Roman sneered, "Need a little girl to save you Grace, how pathetic."

That was pushing it. I close my eyes and concentrate on summoning a strong lightning bolt right in front of this guy. In hardly any time the guy was laying on the ground, twitching.

I grin at the guy, almost feeling bad for him. Nah, just kidding, I loved seeing the pain on his face. Even more than I loved the expression of the guy on the ground, I loved the one on Jason's face.

Jason's jaw dropped. "Since when could you do that?"

"Um since yesterday." I quietly responded.

Percy patted me on the back, "oh ya you should've seen her. she was amazing."

Jason smiled, "Impressive."

Somehow getting that approving smile gave me a burst of adrenaline. After the roman leader got up, Percy used the underground pipes push the Romans back. The small Roman army screamed as the pipes exploded sending them back to the outskirts of camp and leaving areas of the camp flooded.

"We'll get our revenge," they yelled in the midst of retrieving.

I rolled my eyes at them, ya right as if they would come back after today.

Percy and Jason high fived each other, "another battle won," Percy stated.

"This wasn't the first time?" I questioned.

Percy nodded his head, "This was the fourth."

"And who's the bastard that lead the attack?" I asked.

"That's Octavian," Jason said with annoyance in his voice, "the guy that I told you about last night. The one that wants to become praetor of Camp Jupiter."

I looked behind me to see the destruction of the attack. The camp didn't look too good. Some areas were flooded, while other areas had small fires, thanks to Percy and Leo. There weren't too many people lying on the ground now. A group of campers were handing out ambrosia and nectar, while others were putting out the fires. Luckily all the actual building were fine, can't say the same about the plants though.

I saw Chiron galloping his way towards us with a bow and arrows on his back and a scroll in his hand. The other campers gathered around him, I did the same.

"I have a very important announcement to make," he stated. "We have a new prophesy," he said sighing, "Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Terra please follow me to The Big House."

Everyone looked at us, which made me incredibly uncomfortable. They started whisper so I tried to eavesdrop as I walked to The Big House, but I could only catch pieces.

"Could it be another great prophesy?" I heard someone say.

"Oh no." Another said.

I stopped listening after hearing nothing that sounded pleasant. When we entered The Big House, there were multiple people sitting down at a long wooden table. Currently sitting at the table were the counselors from each cabin and Rachel Dare the oracle. My friends all took seats at the table so I did the same.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Rachel, if you would please recite the prophesy for our friends."

I started freaking out as Rachel's eyes turned white and a heavy fog started to form around her. I looked around the table to see everyone else's calm expression, which made me assume this was normal behavior for Rachel. She spoke in a raspy and mysterious voice.

The seven have answered the call,

Two shall roam the darkest hall,

The raging fire holds the key,

Unified or divided by the plea.

Rachel returns to her normal state.

For some reason I can't help, but feel that there is more. Something important is missing from this prophesy. "Is that the entire thing?" I ask.

Chiron nodded. "Now I think we can all agree that we need to send the seven, Nico Di' Angelo, and Terra Chandler."

"Wait how do you know?" I ask.

"It just so happens that Percy, Nico, and Terra all had the same dream. In this dream Hera visited these demigods giving them a message. I believe they are meant to go on this quest. Any objections?" He asked the room.

No one disagreed.

"So what's our next move?" the Apollo cabin counselor asked.

Percy, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, and Piper all exchanged looks, "We go find Frank and Hazel," Percy confidently stated.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. Another chapter will be coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys this is not a chapter, I just wanted to let you know that I will have a new chapter out within a few days. I had about one and a half chapters written out to post tomorrow and they accidentally got deleted. I am also going to try out some short chapters that will be updated more frequently. Any suggestions for the story are also welcome. Thanks for reading my story and please continue reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! Thanks for continuing to read my story! I would like to apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I hope you guys like this chapter and critisicism is welcomed good or bad. Enjoy!**

"They're the people who are part of the seven, but live at Camp Jupiter right?" I asked fiddling with a strand of my hair.

Everyone except my friends and Chiron, leaving me overwhelmingly embarrassed. "No need to be rude. You can't expect her to know everything, she hasn't even been here that long." A quiet, yet confident male voice commented. I look around the old table to see who the voice belonged to. Once again I saw getting numerous glares, but to my surprise Annabeth tapped on my left shoulder and pointed behind me. I gave her a "what are you pointing at," look, but she just nodded. Slowly turning around I see the boy, who must have said that last comment and hopefully was receiving the stares. I'm not a bad person for wishing that on this guy, am I? Nah, well maybe a bit, but that's not the point.

The boy had black shaggy hair, pale skin, slouched a bit, and looked about fifteen. He wore black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black converse. This standing right behind me was Nico Di' Angelo. Who, if I can recall from Jason's stories, is the son of Hades. The boy named Nico walked over to the only open seat left, right across the table from me.

"Okay let's get this meeting back into order," Chiron's voice boomed throughout the large room.

"Annabeth, do you have a plan for after you get the rest of the seven?" Chiron asked directing everyone's attention to Annabeth.

Annabeth stood from her seat. "Obviously we should get the Argo II ready for flight again. Then I believe we should look for the darkest hall and figure out who is supposed the two people are. I'm not sure yet which hall could be considered the darkest, but we'll figure it out soon enough. The thing fire isn't particularly clear on if it's a person, emotion, time, or place. Although I'm certain that the last verse is about the Greeks and Romans either coming together or entering another war." Annabeth proclaimed.

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath the entire time until she finished. This whole experience had been surreal, amazing, and sad. This isn't really happening, I keep telling myself. I'm going to wake up to find that I'm not a demigod, I'm not on a quest, and I haven't made any decent friends either. Every time I think this I know in the very back of mind it's all real. It's actually sad to not have a normal life. As a kid and even younger teen I always wished to have a life filled with danger and excitement and yet in all of those books the main character wishes for a normal life. I've never believed that was true until now. I've made new friends and my life is now filled with danger and excitement, but in that I lost my brother and from what other campers have said I'll loose a lot more. Not to mention my secret.

Before I can dwell on my future too much longer Percy scoots his chair back with a loud screech and stands up. "I think it'd be best if we split up. A few of of us could go retrieve Frank and Hazel without the Argo II, while the rest of us work on the ship." Percy suggested.

The table nodded in agreement. "Okay we let you seven decide who will do what and then leave tomorrow morning," Chiron said with false smile on his face.

I swear that centaur knows more than he's letting in on. But I'll let him keep up this little secret of his until I figure it out for myself. I turn to Annabeth, who appears to be deep in thought also. It's quite obvious to me she can see through Chiron's false smile and knows there's more. I'll have to ask her if she knows anything later.

After a moment of the counselors mumbling to each other, they rose up from their chairs and walked out the doors. It took a moment for me to realize that I too was supposed to walk out the door. My friends and Nico left without me too.

As soon as I left the old, marble building I felt a rush of cool air against my face. I could smell the bonfire even from the Big House and I couldn't wait to eat some delicious s'mores. I took a step forward only to be pulled to the side.

"Whoa," I say looking for the person who jerked me aside. "Annabeth!" I yell rubbing the area of my wrist where she grabbed me. "I need to talk to you," Annabeth said, urgency lingering in her tone. Annabeth ran off towards the forrest, gesturing for me to follow. I raised my eyebrow, waiting or an explanation, but she just kept running. I had no choice, but to follow.

By the time we reached the forrest my face was beaded with sweat. In case you didn't know the Big House was quite far from the forrest. I was relieved when Annabeth stopped in her tracks.

"Why did we need to come all the way over here," I panted, catching my breath.

"Like I said we need to talk. Your smarter than I thought you were," Annabeth started pacing in front of me.

Unsure of how I'm supposed to respond I mumble, "um thanks I think?" I say it more as a question though. Annabeth ignores my comment and continues.

"You could tell. Couldn't you? Chiron's hiding something and you know it. The only part your missing is why he's doing it." Annabeth probably would've laughed at my confused face if she wasn't so deep in thought.

How did she know that? I knew she was smart, but I didn't think she was this smart. I bet even now she knows what I'm thinking.

It's my turn to start pacing back and forth in a similar manner as Annabeth previously did. "Why? Why would he go through the trouble of not telling us if he knows we would find out?"

Annabeth frowned. Her eyes showing defeat, "he wanted us to find out in a subtle way. So the others won't get hurt."

My face darkens. "But can they can't do that can they?"

Annabeth adjusts her body so she's standing directly in front of me. She hold on to both of my hands and gives me a slight squeeze. "I don't know. But if anyone else finds out, they could be tortured for information. I don't want anyone innocent to get hurt."

I wanted to cry so bad, how could this have happened. No one was supposed to find out. I thought my secret was safe, but I guess nothing ever is. "So what do I do?"

"You have to continue on this quest. It definitely involves you and if you didn't people might get curious. They'll come for you during the quest so we have to be prepared. You should be safe at camp for now, but as soon as we leave we can't stay in one place or too long. I'll come up with some fake reasons to keep us moving and in the meaning time, I suggest you act as if everything is normal."


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to say thank you so much for reading my story I have over 100 visitors! My story can only get better if I get some criticism so please review. I would like to apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes and for the short chapter. I hope I have you guys guessing about that last cliffhanger! I will tell you now I had to change my whole plot because of that, but I think it will add some more action and suspense to the story. Enjoy!**

(The next morning)

"Wake up Terra!" Jason yells at me.

"I'm not in the mood," I whine pulling my pillow over my face.

"We decided that Percy and I would retrieve Frank and Hazel and the rest of you guys can fix the Argo II. We're leaving in a few minutes." Jason tells me.

I slowly get myself out of bed, still half asleep, and give Jason a hug, "see you in a few days!" After Jason leaves I get ready by taking a nice and long shower, get myself dressed in a camp T-shirt and jeans, and put on some eyeliner and mascara.

I spot Annabeth sparring with another camper, so I go to join her. "Hey," I say as I grab my sword from its holster, "can I join you." Annabeth nods, wiping sweat from her face. Annabeth nodded at her opponent who called one of his friends over to fight me. I actually recognized my opponent. His name is Jake, his father is Hephaestus.

"Hey Jake!" I say as I get ready to fight.

He grins, "hey Terra! I heard your going on your first quest."

He makes the first move and jabs at my left side, but I easily move out of the way. "You know," Jake starts in between hits, "I was thinking that maybe we could hang out before you leave. You know as a date."

"A date?" I ask shocked. My face stays calm, but my mind goes crazy. I've never been on date before, especially by a super hot guy. Did I mention he is incredibly hot! Jake had light brown shaggy hair, he is probably 6' 1", and he has incredible blue eyes. I smile after regaining my composure. Before answering I swipe my sword at Jake's feet, causing to jump back. Right before he could regain his balance I jumped at him and pin my opponent to the soft grass. "Sounds like a date!" I say proud of my work.

Jake looks right into my eyes and smirks, "you think your so talented don't you?" Jake says teasingly.

"Well I am pretty good," I counter. I stand up and offer Jake my hand.

Jake grabbed my hand and yanked me down next to him. "Hey!" I say with an thump as I land. We just sit there for the rest of the afternoon until the lunch bell rings.

"We better go," I admit, not wanting to be late. I brushed of my jeans as I walked a short way to the dinning hall.

I took a seat next to Annabeth and Piper. "So we're working on the Argo II tonight?"

Leo looks up from his plate, "ya, I was thinking maybe you could help with the painting?"

"Really, painting? I think I can be of more use than that. Let me do something important!" I argue.

Leo thinks about this for a moment, "you can help Annabeth with the control room then."

Pleased with his response I answer, "with pleasure."

The next few days were filled with hard labor on the Argo II, wonderful moments with Jake, and of course bad news. I'll start with the Argo II. My first note is of course that the ship is huge and has many features I can't begin to understand. I've have only had one miss up with the control room that resulted in getting shocked. My date with Jake was amazing! We had a picnic at the beach watching the sunset over the lake. It was beautiful! Lastly is the bad news. On the third day since Jason and Percy left to retrieve Frank and Hazel we received word from the Romans. Yippee, I know right, not good. Turns out Jason and Percy were caught in the process and are not in a good place right now. Knowing both Jason and Percy I bet they already have a plan in action, but to be safe a side quest has been issued to aid them. Tomorrow we are supposed to find out who will go save their asses.

**I also want to add that to make up for this short chapter I am trying to write a longer chapter 7, but that means it will take longer. Although, i've been getting a lot of homework lately so if I find it's taking too long I will post short chapters more frequently. Hope that wasn't confusing and if it was, sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

Today's the day.

Today's the day we find out who will go aid Percy and Jason.

I've been up since 5 AM unable to sleep. I've been contemplating who I believe will be selected. Obviously not me because it seems that Chiron understands my situation. Not Leo because he apparently had this whole issue with Camp Jupiter that I won't get into. My guess is that Annabeth and Piper will go. Annabeth is incredibly smart and Piper has charmspeak together they're a great duo.

At around 8 AM Chiron calls everyone into the dinning pavilion for breakfast an announcements. I sit down in my usual spot, but instead of sitting next to Annabeth and Jason I sit next to Annabeth and Jake. I don't think either of us are certain of our status, we go on dates often, but it's been a little less than a week. We've already been voted third cutest couple next to Percabeth and Jasper. Gossip spreads like wildfire at camp.

Anyways, Chiron walks up to the middle of the room and begins his usual announcements, including activities, cabin inspections, and of course the two lucky people who will go to Camp Jupiter. "Now it's time for the more important matter," Chiron says clearing his throat. "I have carefully chosen two camper of the nine. These two ladies will be leaving this afternoon at roughly one o'clock." I probably would feel nervous if I wasn't so sure it wouldn't be me. Thanks a lot to Chiron, who thought a nice long dramatic pause would fit in between his last spoken words. "Annabeth Chase and Terra Mays have been chosen for this task." Chiron finishes.

My mouth hangs open, my eyes go wide. Me? Me of all people! Me, the one who is barely safe at camp and when anywhere else is in extreme danger? I already have the prophesy of the nine to worry about and now this.

I look at Annabeth and she looks back at me with concern. I give Jake the same look, but quickly realize he doesn't know my situation. "Um am I missing something here?" Jake asks. I shake my head and think of the best lie I can, "I just really didn't think he would chose me instead of Piper." Jake nods, but I can tell he doesn't believe me.

The campers go back to their meals, but I've lost my appetite. I turn to Annabeth. "Jake I've gotta ask Chiron a question, I'll see you later." I casually get up from from my seat and walk towards Chiron. "Chiron can I ask you a question in private?"

"Of course," he whispers as he exits the dinning pavilion. I follow him out to the Big House.

"I'm assuming this is about your little side mission?" Chiron asks, opening the heavy door for me to walk through first. "Yes. Based on our last talk, I assumed you understood my dilemma. And if you did understand, then why would pick me to go save Percy and Jason? Why not Piper?"

"My dear, I do understand your problem. This is the best way to keep you and the camp safe. I have reason to believe that these 'outcasts' would attack the entire camp. And I would normally never do or even say this, but I can't risk that for our still recovering camp, so I believe it is best if you leave."

I stand there, too shocked to move. "Are you serious! Your kicking me out of camp to keep everyone safe when you know that if they find me, they will kill me, and if I die the world is facing a much bigger threat." I bring my hands to my head and just think for a minute.

Chiron puts his hand on my shoulder, "don't think I'm abandoning you Terra. Yes it is wise if you don't stay here, that's why your going on this quest. You won't be fending for yourself either, you'll have your friends to help you. Annabeth knows your secret correct?" He doesn't wait for me to answer. "Your going to have to tell your friends eventually, but the longer we can hold it off the better."

I ponder this, I guess it's true that I will have help along the way. "Wait, I understand what your saying, but the whole reason were in this mess is because of the Romans. Why would I go there? I'm pretty sure from their last attack Octavian has a suspicion that's it me."

Chiron face goes dark, "did he see you use your powers?"

"I wouldn't really call strong lightning powers. Wait a minute can I do more?" I stumble as I say the words. Is it possible that Octavian knows? If he does he could easily turn me in. I've been getting a weird feeling this week, could it be more powers.

"You have no idea how powerful you really are do you?" Chiron asks.

I momentarily forget the problem at hand and can't help but squeal, "you mean I do have actually powers!" Of course my happiness doesn't last long. "Was Darren as powerful as I supposedly am?" I ask gloominess in my eyes.

Chiron nods, "yes, he was indeed, but there's something different about you and I still can't figure it out. I'm sure it has to do with the prophesy. If you don't mind I think it's a good time to figure out what you can really do. Annabeth, when remodeling the camp after the war, added a secretive training room downstairs." Chiron begins to walk towards one of the many columns within the room. He rubs his hand around until he presses down.

There's a loud shrieking noise as a wall opens up, revealing a grand marble staircase. I cautiously walk down the stairs to the practicing room. The room wasn't anything spectacular it was just a basic room with a bunch of weapons and some other tools I can't name.

"Okay first off let's try fire." Chiron calmly states. "Fire!" I shriek.

"Yes now concentrate. Imagine the warmth of fire on your hands." Chiron adds.

I take a step forward and hold out my hands. I imagine a warm fire, but instead of in a fire pit I imagine it on my hand. Then I feel a sudden warmth followed by loud crackles. I look down and my hand and nearly scream. There was a small flame on my hand, growing extremely fast. I couldn't help, but feel empowered by the growing flame. I can't explain how, but already I felt unstoppable. I aim the small fire at a target in front of me and hurl the flame. The target becomes engulfed in flames just like I wanted it to.

Chiron laughed, "I think you've got that under control. Because you just set our target on fire why don't you do the same with water."

"Fire, lightning, water, what's next earth," I joke.

"Yes earth and then we will work on another special power of yours, but not in the way you think. I can teach you how, but practicing would be extremely dangerous." Chiron's face grew serious. I quickly try the same thing, but imagine the cooling feeling of water instead. I easily put out the flames. "I have another question. How can I do all of this? It isn't normal demigod powers."

"Good observation Ms. Mays. I believe your mother wasn't exactly human. My theory is that she was an something similar to a castor or avatar. I know you probably don't understand those words, but it's all I know."

I continued to practice on controlling my new found powers until dinner. By then I mastered fire and water, but earth still needed a lot of work. Also the Argo II was completed that night and would be ready for tomorrow.

For some reason I can't get this to bold, but oh well. I would like to thank you for reading my story and please continue to read! I'm going to go over a few things about Terra. First off more will be explained in the next chapters. Second Terra's powers include controlling all elements and more which will be soon discovered. Third the group that is going after Terra are a group of rebelling Romans who have seen the second part of the prophesy. A sneak peak of info on part two of the prophesy is that it is mainly about Terra's powers. Fourth of all I originally wanted Terra to end up with Leo, but I didn't want to mess with anyone's ships so I made Jake. Tell me if you want her to end up with any other characters from the series, I promise I will consider your suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO . I only own Terra and my plot


	8. Chapter 8

I **would like to thank you guys for reading my story! Please review and tell me how I'm doing if you really feel that my story sucks, then tell me and hopefully I can improve it. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I haven't gotten to editing the last chapter but in Terra's dream Hera also tells Terra about the outcasts and that their after her. That is how Terra knew about the outcasts. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO.**

Beep beep beep.

I moan as I lift myself up from my bed and turn off my alarm clock. After I'm fully awake I go to take a quick shower and get ready for the day. Today Annabeth and I are going to save Percy and Jason's asses, and by leaving I'm supposedly saving Camp Half Blood.

After I'm done with my morning routine, I walk to the dinning pavilion. I load my plate with fruit and a strawberry Nutella crépe, which are quickly devoured. Annabeth and Piper sit themselves down next to me with Leo following behind and sitting across from us. "Go save Percy and Jason quick so we get going on our quest, will ya!" Leo jokes. I laugh.

"Annabeth we should get going if we're wanting to get back by tomorrow night." I point out, finishing my breakfast. "Your right, just let me get my backpack." Annabeth says, running back to her cabin.

Within 10 minutes we were on our way to California. "Okay so lucky us we get out own private jet. Don't ask how, we just do." Annabeth added as we walked to our private jet, that somehow got itself right next to the camp.

...

Hours later we arrive in California. I didn't pay to much attention to where we were, but apparently we are only fifteen minutes away from the camp.

As we exit the plane a wave of fresh ocean air hit us. "Whoa, it's so much warmer here, good thing I decided to wear shorts today," I joke.

We walk in silence the whole way to Camp Jupiter. "So how do we get into to Camp Jupiter?" I ask. Annabeth places her hand on the bridge, "right this door." I guess that makes sense, the entrance in a place so obvious yet a place where no one would really look. We both go through the door, but don't fully walk to the camp. We quickly review our plans and the set off to save the boys.

Percy's POV

"Damn it Jason!" I say as we walk around our rotting prison cell. "How did we let this happen. We came to get Frank and Hazel only to find out their not here! I wish Annabeth was here. She would know what to do."

Jason and I have been is this stupid cell for two days now, and if he knew Chiron, he knows there's a small group of people on their way to save their stupid butts. He figured Annabeth would come, she's the best at coming up with plans.

I sit myself next to Jason on a small metal bench. "Let's try thinking of a plan again," Percy suggested. Before Jason could respond the dirt floor, which is a stupid idea in my opinion, began to open up. The floor began sinking down with tremendous speed. "Whoa what's happening!" Jason yelled over the rumbling noise. Percy reached for riptide, but it wasn't there the stupid Romans took it. "Annabeth," he questioned, seeing a two girls emerge from the ruble. One with brown hair and one with blond.

Annabeth hopped out of the hole and hugged Percy. Terra did the same with Jason. "How did you guys do that?" Percy asked. Annabeth gave Cass an apologetic look, "Shit, I didn't think about this part." Annabeth said at Cass. "It's okay Annabeth, they would have to learn soon anyways," Terra sighed. "What are we supposed to learn?" Jason and Percy said in unison.

"I have more powers than a regular demigod." Terra admitted.

"Well ya you're a daughter of Zeus," Jason retorted.

"You don't get it, I have more power than that. My mother was what is known as an airbender, a person who can control the elements. So I can bend the elements too. That's how I did this," Terra said pointing to the mess surrounding them.

"Where are Frank and Hazel?" Annabeth asked. "They're not at camp, but we don't know where else they could be." Jason explained talking with dismay in his tone. "Okay, we don't have much time so we'll figure it out later. Now let's go before we get caught." Annabeth added.

We follow Cass out of the cell through the dirt. After a while of walking below ground Cass breaks the silence, "this should be about the entrance of the camp. Just a few feet further and we can resurface."

Only a few paces later Cass turns to them. "Okay, this is where we go up." She placed her hands above her head and slowly separated them, as she did this the dirt began to crumble away. Everyone hopped out of the hole one by one, relieved to be above ground again.

As I pull myself out of the hole, I hear the sound of arrows zipping through the air. I quickly turn my head towards camp Jupiter. There was a small group of teens, boys and girls, running across the tops of buildings with bows in hand. The Romans were doing everything they could to get rid of the intruders.

Terra and Annabeth's eyes go wide. "The outcasts!" Terra whispers, "they're here."

"We've gotta move, fast!" Annabeth yelled. Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me away. We started running towards a jet.

Terra POV

I ran like hell to the jet. I didn't want these people to get hurt, but they can handle themselves. I need to make sure they don't see me or my friends.

I was the first one of the jet and screamed at the pilot to get going. I didn't calm down until we were safely in the air. "Who were the people with the arrows?" Percy asked. "Ya why didn't we stay and help the Romans?" Jason agreed. Annabeth stared at the boys in disbelief. "How could we?" Annabeth yelled. "If you don't remember Reyna has lost control over the Romans. Octavian and his rebellious team is running Camp Jupiter. We are at war with the Romans and anyways they would kill us before we got ten feet within the camp."

"Plus you guys haven't seen the outcasts in action before," I quietly added. "The outcasts? Is that the group with the arrows? How do you know what their capable of?" Percy curiously asked. "Yes they are known as the outcasts, and I know because that was the second part of my dream with Hera. They are my task, my real enemy, my obstacle. They're hunting me down and I think they're my part of our quest." I tell the group. With a bewildered face Jason speaks up, "why would they be hunting you?" I take a deep breathe, "the second half of the prophesy." "The second half?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded, "the Romans have the second half to our prophesy, though, the don't know that it is happening right now. However, we do know it has to do with Terra and the Romans are suspecting it's Terra." Percy and Jason shook their heads, taking in the situation. "So what do we do?" Jason asks. Annabeth and I exchanged glances. With hope in my eyes and optimism in my voice I speak up. "We get in touch with Hera."


	9. Chapter 9

I don not own PJO/HOO.

I tell the pilot to head back where we were picked up, figuring we would need help from camp and I really needed to talk to Chiron again.

There is one seat for each person on the jet and three extras, I sit down across from Annabeth. "Where could they have gone? Do you think they would've made their way to Camp Half Blood?" Jason asked taking a seat behind me.

"I'm not sure. Annabeth, any ideas?" Percy asked hopeful. Annabeth shook her head, "did you see them at all at camp?"

"Not once." Percy stated. "I think we should go back to CBH and maybe get some help from Chiron and then the whole crew can come with us." Jason added. Everyone murmurs in agreement. "I'm glad you think so because that's what I told the pilot."

A few long hours later we finally decided our plan of action. "First were going to go to camp to check on any news of Frank and Hazel. Percy, you iris messaged Chiron right?" Annabeth asked Percy. He nodded his head, "done." "Good," Annabeth continued. "Then we'll go to New Jersey to get Tyson and Ella, who hopefully has the second part of our prophesy memorized. From there we'll get working on the prophesy, starting with this dark hall thing."

The pilot's voice boomed through the speakers hidden within the jet, "we have just successfully landed, you may now unbuckle your seat belts."

While Jason and Percy notify Piper and Leo on what happened, Annabeth and I go to Chiron. We find him in the Big House surrounded by piles of scrolls. "Chiron we have a problem," I say as I push open the heavy doors. Chiron looks up from his work and nods, "I assumed that you would." Annabeth came in from behind me, "what do you mean?" "Frank and Hazel arrived at camp earlier today, a few hours after you left, with a message saying a group of archers was attacking Camp Jupiter."

But, that would have meant the outcasts were there for at least two hours, an incredibly long time to hold them off. "Yes, the outcasts were still there when we arrived. We left unnoticed, but I'm sure by now they realized something came through the ground and their prisoners went missing." I sadly remark. "Terra, Chiron states as he wheels his wheelchair out from under the long table. "I suggest you use your newfound powers as infrequent as possible, without others seeing you use your powers, it would be much harder to assume it's you."

Annabeth mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what she said. "Ok I won't use my powers, except for emergencies." Chiron pointed to the doors, "go get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." Annabeth and I are only feet away from the door when it flys open, revealing a very eager smile. "Whoa!" I shriek as the door almost hits me. After a moment of regaining my balance I see the boy standing behind the door. "Jake!" I smile as I run up to him. He gives me a bone crushing hug, "i missed you so much!" I give him a slight kiss on his cheek, "i missed you too! But we need to talk."

The smile on Jake's face is gone an replaced by a frown, "is it important?" A lump forms in my throat, am I really going to tell him? Yes, he deserves to know. We are technically dating now...i think. "Ya it's pretty important. Why don't we go into my cabin?" Jake agrees as we walk hand in hand to my cabin.

Jake opens the door for me and I thank him. I sit down on my bed and gesture for Jake to sit next to me and place his hands in my own. "There is something we need to talk about," i nervously speak. "Ya that's kinda why we're here," Jake jokes. I give him a half hearted smile, this is why I love Jake he can always lift my mood and relax me. It's not like it's a big deal, my secret, only it is and this situation is quite serious. "I really hope I'm not making a huge mistake right now, but I've been keeping a secret from you and I don't want to anymore. You see my mother was some sort of super human and I inherited her powers. I can control the elements." I rant on about the prophesy and explain the whole outcasts situation and why I can't stay at camp. By the time I'm finished, I'm surprised how intrigued Jake seemed. It almost seemed as if he was taking note of every word I said.

Jake leans in, we're incredibly close and I can't help, but to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you," he whispers. I don't have time to tell him that he can't be there all the time. At first I don't kiss him back, it's not like we haven't kissed before, but this felt more special. Jake started to pull away, but not before I kissed back. It felt amazing, like butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, but with wanting more. His lips tasted of strawberries, his favorite fruit. I lost track of time, but when I pulled away I was completely out of breath.

We sit there in awkward silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. "You do know that if the outcasts find out we're in a relationship, they will hurt you right?" I ask worriedly. "I'm a demigod, of course I understand and I'm not defenseless you know." Jake grins. I hug him, "I know," I whisper giving him another quick kiss before running off to find Annabeth.

After running all around the camp I find the seven and Nico by the Argo II. "Have you guys been here the whole time?" I pant. They all exchange nods, I guess this would've been a good place to start looking. I smile at who I assume to be Frank and Hazel, who welcomely smile back. Annabeth walks over to me and whispers in my ear, "you've been missing for a while? Do anything fun," she says with a smirk. Is she implying what I think she is? I hope I'm not blushing right now. "Ha I knew it! Jason owes me!" Annabeth cheers. "Seriously you guys were betting?" I scold. Annabeth shrugs and goes back to work on the massive ship.

After working most of the night on the ship preparing for tomorrow's take off, I finally get to sleep. I fall asleep with no problem after trudging me way to cabin one. And luck me, tonight was not my turn for a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

There was cold, gray mist surrounding me and another figure in front of me who I instantly recognized as Hera. "What's with the fog?" I yell. "It adds a dramatic affect don't you think?" She asks admiring the fog, while I try to whisk it away from my face. "You wished to talk to me?" She taunts. I can't stand this woman, "yes, in fact I did. I need to understand what my brother had to do with all of this, it's been killing me. And the outcasts, how did they find Camp Jupiter? What's my other power?" I rant. "So many questions, so little answers I can give you." She sighed. "Why don't you look more closely at these outcasts and maybe you'll be smart enough to figure that out." Hera starts to disappear as I yell after her, "are you serious that's not what I call an answer!" My dream fades as I and in another room. The room is dark with little light. It seems to be a modern layout, but without the lights on and heavy white curtains covering the windows. In front of me is a large desk with two chairs. "Hello?" I call out. No response. There are two men sitting at the desk, but I can't see their faces. I call out again and still not reply. "Can you guys even see me?" I shout. This time a voice speaks up, "I can tell she is close, how close I'm not sure. She's obviously discovered her powers by know, if we have any chance we have to hope she hasn't learned them all." They're talking about me! I stay put, not wanting to be noticed even if I am invisible to them. The other man speaks up, "so what do we do?" The first man spins his chair around, no longer facing me. "We should continue our search, but the quest has started and with the help of the boy, we should find her soon enough. Then all hell will break loose, with us on top of it all, leading the people who are left into a new age!" The man said with such determination in his voice it almost sounded appealing.

Hey guys thanks for continuing with my story even through this update took longer than I wanted it to. I should be updating every week maybe even more often! I've been really busy lately with school and my job. I know the whole kiss scene part was actually pretty bad, but I've never wrote a scene like that before so...ya! I love you guys all and I fell like I need to add an evil laugh in here for what's about to happen next, mwahahahahahahahahahaha!


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up to screaming, not my screaming but someone else's. "Jason? Jason what's going on?" I demand. Jason runs over to my bed, "I've been trying to wake you up for the last three minutes! C'mon we have to leave!" Jason grabs my arm and drags me to the door, I skid to a halt, "not until you tell me what's going on!"

Jason lets a groans, "we really don't have time for this," he yells, "the outcasts are here and we have to hurry!" He runs out of the cabin and I follow, "what about the other campers?"

Jason just shakes his head. Dang it, the outcasts are reckless and won't hesitate to kill other demigods. Because of me coming back here people are going to die.

I slow down to look at the chaos surrounding me. It's still the middle of the night, but the sky is illuminated by numerous tall trees on fire. How did they find me? My question is answered by a mere hello from a man behind me.

I spun around on the heels of my feet to face that horrible voice. The man was wearing a purple toga and had a boy and girl standing behind him wearing all black.

"What do you want Octavian?" Jason spats.

Octavian rolls his eyes and laughs. "It's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"We need to leave. Now!" Jason whispered in my ears a little too loud.

I glare at Octavian, "I'm not leaving until they're gone!" I snap, not releasing my glare. Jason sighs and runs to help the other campers.

"Fine with us," Octavian smiles as the two teens behind him lunge towards me.

Well, they already know who am so I might as well show them everything I've got. So, I unleash my elemental powers against them. I send the first person falling who knows how deep into the ground. The other figure stops to stare at the huge hole that just swallowed his partner. I send him a wicked grin, "how would you like to be next?"

The man scours away in terror. "You think your all that, don't you? Congratulations you can scare people!" Octavian taunted.

Octavian lunges at me with a sword, which I avoid by side stepping. I send blasts of fire towards him and smile when the bottom of his toga lights of up. Octavian glares as he charges again, this time slicing my left arm. I yelp as I grab my arm in pain.

I take a deep breath as I let go of my now throbbing arm. As cliché as it is, I lift my arms up towards the sky and focus on summoning lightning. In a swift motion I swing my arms down stopping right at Octavian's chest. A gigantic lightning bolt strikes down only a few yards away.

Octavian begins to violently twitch, but besides from his obvious pain, he throws at me a revengeful laugh. "Finally!" He shouts, "do you know for how long we've been searching for this mystery girl in the prophesy? No, you don't, and now that we found her, she reveals her weakness right away!"

"What do you mean my weakness?" I ask warily, though I know he's right. "You can't kill to save your life. You easily could've killed me just a minute ago. It would have stopped all of this suffering that will come to you and your friends, but you can't."

I slowly take two steps forward, getting a little too close to him, but proving my point that he doesn't scare me. "Your right, it's almost impossible for me to kill someone, and your also right that it's a problem, but wouldn't you agree that it's not actually my weakness, but my enemy's. I won't kill you, but every time we meet, I will inflict an incredible amount of pain upon you. Then we'll see who it causes more of a problem for."

Octavian stares at me, dumbstruck. Without even thinking I send another lightning strike, not as strong, directly at him. Octavian begins to twitch and falls unconscious. Besides being exhausted, I still stand over Octavian's unconscious body and chuckle, "better luck next time."

Grasping my bleeding arm, I try to find any of my friends. I spot percy not too far away fighting another outcast, Percy clearly winning. I take another step forward when my vision goes blurry. I start to feel dizzy and begin to fall.

_Blackness._

_It was cold, wet, and dark. I couldn't feel or see anything. "Terra, it's nice to see you again," a voice calls out._

_"I'm not sorry to say that I don't feel the same. What do you want?"_

_"Once again, I'm here to warn you. The darkest hall is coming soon, prepare yourself for your worst nightmares to come true Terra."_

**i love you guys so much! Thanks for reading my story. If people actually bother to read these messages at the top or bottom of each chapter, you will know I never edited that one scene. Sorry about that, but I'm have up on tryin to edit it, but what I said should have happened, still happened. If that was really confusing then just ignore it. Please keep reading guys and son worry the big WHAT JUST HAPPEND is coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

hey** guys! Thank you sooooo much for continuing to read my story! I'm very sorry I didn't update sooner and this chapter is a little rushed. I'm thinking of writing another story for the avengers after I'm done with this one, what do you guys think? Oh, and I'm thinking this story is about halfway through, but I'm not certain. Enjoy!**

The scene changes to New York City. "Welcome to stage one!" A voice congratulates me, though I have a feeling this won't be fun. "This is what I like to call your darkest hall."

Oh great! Hera wasn't joking when she said soon. How long ago was that a few seconds, hours? I can't even remember.

Then I remembered something, "what about the other person who's supposed to be here?" I call out to the voice. After a few minutes with no response, I give up on expecting it to say something back.

"He is on his own path, you may or may not see him, depending on your survival." The raspy voice booms. Well that's nice to know. I begin to walk with the numerous people on the streets when the wind begins to pick up.

My hair whips violently against my face and it becomes a struggle to walk as the wind picks up, but no one else is effected by the wind. As I scan my surroundings I see people still casually walking, while I'm trying my best not to get carried away. Eventually I'm lifted off my feet. "Help!" I yell, but no one acknowledges me. I'm carried past multiple skyscrapers, until the wind stops.

I land in front of my house. I carefully walk towards the old squeaky door, not aware of what's going to happen. I peer inside the living room window and see my entire family laughing. I see myself as a little girl probably about eight trying to tap dance in front of my relatives.

"I remember this!" I shout to no one. "It was the first day I started dance class!" It was one of my favorite memories, all of my family cheering me on, even though I sucked.

I place my hands on the cool window and rest my head against the glass to get a better look. I see my brother sitting next to where I'm still dancing, laughing. It brings tears to my eyes, I try to pull away, but I'm stuck. I yank my hands and head back a few times before giving up.

I continue watching my past self and family as the lights go off inside. I stare, not like another option, at the scene. "I don't remember this."

I want to barge into my house so bad and figure out what's happening, but I'm stuck to the window. The lights flicker for a moment before fully turning on, revealing my family laying on the floor.

Blood everywhere, on the walls, floor, and my family. I shut my eyes as I scream for help, but even if someone could hear me, they wouldn't be able to stop this.

Then, the wind picks up again. I close my eyes as I ready myself for the next scene. Once again, my hair begins to violently whip my face as I'm lifted away, this time to my old middle school.

This time I step inside the building weary of which memory could turn bad next. Somehow my feet know exactly where to go and I find myself walking the empty halls towards the area right outside of the cafeteria.

I spot myself sitting with my old best friend and only friend, Jared. I immediately conclude which memory this is by looking at the weather outside. The sky was dark, cloudy, and incredibly windy.

Why would I be brought here? This day was already bad enough without the help of some evil thing.

I watch as the storm outside picks up. My past self stares up at the sky, "should we go back inside?" The boy next to past me shakes his head, "isn't it beautiful?"

My past self never responded, too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Large lightning strikes began to hit all around my past self. The little girl tries to convince her friend to go inside, but he won't listen. The little girl screams as lightning hits the ground next to her best friend.

Past self Terra screams as her friend falls unconscious beside her. "Jared!" She screams. It doesn't take long before adults coming running to help. And I feel bad for my past self, life will never be the same once she finds out her best friend had died the same day, only hours later.

Silent tears begin to fall down my cheeks as I think of all the things I could have done with Jared if he didn't die. We could have had an even better friendship and maybe he would ha saved me from all the trouble I got myself into. Right on cue, the wind begins to pick up again.

Oh great, I think to myself, who ever is in control of this doesn't even need to even make this memory worse!

I let the wind carry me away, but this time I wasn't dropped in in New York, or even a real place for that matter. It was just gray. Literally gray, everywhere. The walls, ceiling, floor, it didn't seem there was even an end to this place.

"Hey!" A voice calls out sounding sort of depressed.

"Nico?" I question as I turn around and spot him behind me.

Nico nods. "So, this is the darkest hall? Our thoughts, memories, and nightmares all happening in our heads?" I ask.

Nico nods again, "it seems that way, but we're in this together, okay?"

That didn't sound very much like Nico, but I guess going through old memories that take a turn for the dark side can change you.

I take a step forward to place myself In front of Nico. "I think we're each other's best shot at surviving this thing."

Our little moment didn't last long though, soon a voice echoes through the gray space. "Congratulations on making it to stage two, where you will be even more so tested. I would offer you two a complementary good luck, but it won't do you any good."

"Well that sounds lovely," I mutter as the gray room turns to a blinding white and then pure darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This is not a chapter, but I have an important announcement to make. I'm not sure I should continue writing this story anymore because I'm not sure you guys are still interested in reading it. If you want me to continue writing this story please PM me or review saying you want me to continue. If I don't get at least 5 reviews or PMs saying you want me to continue, I will post an overview of what would've happened next/the ending. If I end up posting a summary of what would happen in the end, then within a week after that I will post my new avengers story which I am crazy excited for. The story doesn't revolve around the avengers, but they are important to the story. I recommend reading it if you like superheroes, mystery, and suspense.**


	13. Chapter 13

**okay even though I said I needed five reviews to continue this story, I decided that even though just one person actually said they wanted me to continue, I'm happy just pleasing that person. So, thank you sooo much bookworm-book because you are AWESOME! For everyone else who maybe thought this story wasn't too interesting, I'm doing my best to keep it entertaining. So everyone reading this story thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

Still engulfed in bright white light, I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the next stage of the darkest hall. Although, this time I'm not alone, I have Nico. It's not enough for me to feel better about our situation though.

"Terra?" Nico asks from behind me.

"Ya?"

"I think I know what stage two is."

"What is it?"

"Stage one was our memories and I think stage two is our fears."

"Why are we together for this part?"

"I don't know, maybe because our fears have the power to destroy us, but with help we can overcome them."

"So in other words whoever put us here wants us to suffer, but not enough to kill us. Whatever is going to happen now is worse than before, and what will happen next is..."

"I know, but Terra, I know you better than you think and you've got a skill I can only dream of having."

"What's that?"

"You turn your pain and past into power and certainty."

I want to tell him that he doesn't know me and I'm not as strong as he thinks, but part of me knows that he's right. I do have that ability, fear doesn't normally shut me down, it wakes me up to the truth.

I turn to Nico and give a reassuring look, it's time I stop worrying about the future and fix the present.

"So which way do we run, all I see is white?" I ask Nico.

"I'm not sure, right?" Nico suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

We start running to our right and it isn't long until the white turns into a city landscape. We run past multiple skyscrapers and other tall buildings and we stop until we're completely out of breath. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping that if we ran long enough, we could escape.

I assumed that we have been running for over five hours now, taking multiple breaks of course. The sun was beginning to set and the temperature began to drop. Nico and I decided to stop inside a five story abandoned building for the night.

Upon entering the building, I take on the liberty of kicking open the previously locked door. Nico enters the building first with me following closely behind.

The room was what seemed to be an old lobby. There were five large sofas, two coffee tables, a massive desk, and light gray flooring. The whole area seemed to follow a black, gray, and white color scheme.

Despite the horrible smell, Nico sat himself right down on the nearest white sofa. I suppose being the son of Hades and all, the smell must've not bothered him much.

I walked over to a matching sofa directly across from him and sat down. "What do we do next?" I ask, hoping he'll reply with one magical word, sleep.

"We should go out again tomorrow and try to make a plan or something, but for now let's just relax."

"You don't know how happy I am that you said that." I say laying down.

(...)

"Terra wake up!" I hear a voice call out.

I groan, what is it now? I open my eyes and yawn as I get off the sofa I must have fallen asleep on.

Nico and I prepare ourselves for what we will soon encounter by giving each other words of encouragement. We both know it doesn't make a difference, but it's nice to know someone has your back.

We exit the building and head off into the streets of New York. After twelve minutes of walking up and down the streets I began to feel the ground rumbling.

"Do you feel that?" I ask turning to Nico.

"Feel what?" He responds.

I look around and spot a tall rickety building. "Nico shadow travel us out of here now!" I command.

"I don't have the power to do that here!" Nico complains.

I let out a sigh, I should've known that he wouldn't be able to use his powers considering I can't use mine either. I don't have time to explain, instead I grab Nico's arm and start running away from the rickety building.

"Woah! What are we doing... Oh!" Nico shouts as we run.

I begin to panic as I hear the building beginning to crumble behind us. We try our best to run dodge the falling cement pieces of the building, each one leaving a large crater in the road.

I tighten my grip on Nico's arm and sprint as fast as I can to escape the falling building.

"Help! Help!" A tiny voice calls out.

I skid to a stop and ignore the falling cement pieces as I try to locate the voice. As soon as I see the little girl crying for help waiting outside the nearest shop in the way of the collapsing building I run towards her in effort to save her.

"Terra wait!" I hear Nico yelling. I don't stop to see why he wants me to wait, I already know. The building in less than fifty seconds will fall directly on top of where I'm heading, right on top of the little girl.

I speed up, determined to get to her. I don't even notice Nico running behind me. In one swift motion I lift the little girl up and place her on my back like I'm giving her a piggy back ride. "Are you okay?" I ask the girl. The little girl stifles out a nod.

Then, of course, I do the stupidest thing possible and waste time by looking the building overhead. I'm positive it's only ten seconds from crashing down on me, so once again I pick up speed.

I count in my head how many seconds I have. 9. 8. 7. 6. Then, as I'm only feet away from escaping the falling range of the building, I feel a pair of hands pushing me forward.

"Huh?" I squeal as I'm pushed forward to the ground. I lost count of how many seconds, but I can see there's only about two seconds left. I look down from the building and see Nico with a sad smile on his face.

"Nico no!" I shout out, but it's too late. The building crashes right behind Nico and he flys forward. I hold the little girl a protectively as I can and shield her body from the falling items. We fly forward on impact, but not nearly a hard as Nico, who lay on the ground fifty feet from the little girl and I.

I set the girl down and tell her stay put as I run towards Nico. "Nico? Can you hear me?" I calmly ask as I turn his body to where he is resting on his back. I place head on his chest to try to find a heartbeat. It's faint, but I hear one.

His eyes flutter open for a second, but then quickly close. "Nico if you can here me your going to be okay, just try to keep your eyes open and stay awake." I say, tears beginning to form. "I promise you won't die on my watch," I whisper faintly.


	14. Chapter 14

I carefully pick Nico up, having his arm draped over my shoulder so I can drag him around while keeping an eye on the little girl. "Where do you live?" I calmly ask the little girl.

"Right up there, just a few houses up." The little girl quietly replies. I look to where she's pointing to, it appears to be only a little less than a block away. I follow the little girl to her house, but I only pay attention to Nico.

We run to the little girl's house without a word. "Thank you," the girl smiles as she walks into her house. I can't help to feel a bit bitter about that smile. I saved a little girl, but am about to lose a very important boy because of it.

I take a closer look at Nico and realize his breathing is slowing down. "Oh gods Nico." I try everything I can to save Nico, but it doesn't work. After only ten minutes of trying to stop the bleeding, his heart stops.

My vision blurs as the tears stream down my face. I just sit there crying and screaming at myself for not being able to save him.

"Terra! Terra! Wake up!" I hear Nico scream, but I look at his face and his mouth isn't moving. "Nico? Is that you? How are you talking to me?" I scream. "I'm sorry for this." I hear him say. Then my face starts to sing and my surroundings disappear.

Light. All I see is white light that makes my eyes hurt. The I hear voices, "Terra oh my gods your awake."

I groan as I sand up, "ya, I'm here. What happened."

Nico gives me a hand, which i gratefully take, and begins to explain. "Well we just starting running and then you blacked out. The you started screaming and I couldn't wake you up by yelling, so I slapped you."

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Well I'm not sure how time works here, but I'd say maybe ten minutes." Nico responds. "So what did you see?"

I bite my lip, but figure telling Nico might just make things easier some how. "I saw you and me. Running. Running from a collapsing building. But then I saw this little girl, who was about to be crushed and I saved her. We would have made it, maybe, but then you interfered. Resulting in your own death. I started questioning whether I did the right thing, in saving the girl and I guess that was the part that told me my fear. Hera came to me a while back and told me that I would make a decision that could help my friends or make the suffer. I'm afraid I'll make the wrong choice and everyone will suffer because of it."

Nico and I stood in silence for a while. "Maybe your thinking about it wrong." Nico said more like a statement rather than question. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well most demigods don't live happy and long lives. Maybe what feels like the wrong choice is the right choice. What if that little girl was going to do something that would change the world for the better and without you saving her and losing me that wouldn't have happened?"

...

We continue walking through the light until once again the scene changes and this time I'm not sure if Nico is real. I repeatedly exchange glances with Nico. "It's okay," Nico laughs, "it's really me."

I sigh with relief and Nico laughs again. "I'm glad we're really in this together now." I tell him.

We continue walking through our fake surroundings, which is a barren desert. It isn't long until we stumble upon a large ship. "Is that the Argo II?" I ask. Nico gulps, "Ya, I think it is."

"Come on then, let's go." I tell Nico as I begin walking towards the massive ship. Nico seems reluctant to follow me, but he still trails behind me. Once we reach the ship, we find it vacant. "That's odd, shouldn't someone be on guard duty or something."

"Yes, actually I am." Jason calls out as he somehow manages to appear right in front of us. "And actually," he continued, "I was just about to call a meeting with everybody, care to join?"

I turned to Nico, "well this definitely isn't the real Jason. Should we follow?" Nico sighed, but nodded. "We're not going to get anywhere if we don't."

Together we follow Jason below deck. This Argo II looked the same as the one our bodies were on right now, there were no differences, except for the personalities of our friends. Jason occasionally glances at us as if he was making sure we were still following.

A short while later we were lead into the dinning room where the rest of the Argo II crew was. "Hey guys, dinners ready." Leo greeted in between mouthfuls. I smiled and took my usual seat, in between Piper and Annabeth, while Nico took his. "So, everyone, I have a announcement to make about one of our friends here." Jason said with a sly grin as he gestures to Nico.

I watch as Nico become even paler than he normally is. This must be his fear, I think to myself. "Our friend Nico here is in love with Percy." Jason continues. Everyone, but Jason and I stare wide eyed at Nico. Then Percy jumps out of his chair, "Nico," he starts as Nico closes his eyes probably waiting for the blow, "I think it's time we all get something straight. I don't even like you as a friend and I think it's time you leave this ship."

I gasp as I hear Percy, of all people Percy, saying this. This time I stand up from the table and walking right up to Percy I punch his face. The other inhabitants of the Argo II look at me like I'm crazy, except for Percy who growls at me. "Uh Nico?" I ask taking a step towards the door, "I think it's time we leave."

Nico and I run as fast as we can out onto the nearest street and hide behind a building. We sit there for a while catching our breath and taking in the situation. I place my hand on Nico's shoulder, "you don't need to worry by the way. I won't tell anyone." I reassure.

Nico lifted his head up, which was previously resting on his knees as he crouched down next me. "It's just hard, you know? I've been afraid all my life that I won't be accepted. And then there's percy," Nico lets out a small laugh, "and I'm just... just not sure what to do."

I suddenly feel the urge to hug the younger boy, and I do. Nico jumps at my sudden movement, but then welcomes it. "It's okay," I tell him, "you don't need to know what to do. In my opinion though, I think you should tell them. You don't need to go right up to Percy, all I'm saying is that keeping your feelings trapped inside, it doesn't work out well. Trust me."

Hello wonderful people reading this! Once again my copy and paste method of posting this story won't let me use the bold. Sorry this chapter didn't flow as well a I wanted it too, but I felt that I should post tonight anyways. If you haven't already realized Nico is an OC, but his past is still the same, hime being an OC just makes the story works better. Good stuff will be happening soon that I'm extremely excited for so please continue reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you so so much for continuing to read this story and please review, it really helps encourage me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO nor have I or will I. **

**I love you guys and please enjoy.**

"Congrats!" A sarcastic voice called out. Nico and I both stand up from our crouched positions leaning against the building. We both recognized the voice as what I like to call "the announcer."

"Lets get to the fun part, shall we?" The voice asked. "Hmmm, oh, I know just the thing. Welcome to the final stage," she mischievously sang. "A quick tip from me to you two, unlike before there's nothing you can do to help yourselves. What is it the prophesy said again? The raging fire holds the key? Ah yes, that's the one! Good luck."

I groan as the voice finishes. I've had enough with all this stupid prophesy stuff. I shift my gaze to Nico as I hear him do the same.

"So what are we waiting for?" I ask Nico slightly annoyed.

"Um, were kinda waiting for Leo." He pointed out.

"Why? You may be energy strained or whatever, but I'm not and I'm not waiting to try to figure out how to get us out of here. In the prophesy it said raging fire holds the key, right?"

Nico nodded, "that's why we're waiting for Leo."

"Well, we're in the final stage." I say eagerly hoping I don't have to explain it.

"And that means what exactly?" Nico asks completely clueless to what I'm getting at.

"It means that maybe, just maybe, we can use our powers. And if we can use our powers, I can start a fire. Obviously we're trapped in our imagination, but Leo isn't. What if we both did some sort of fire thingy and bam, everything works out."

"Fire thingy?" Nico asked trying not to let a laugh escape his lips.

"Oh shut up, I'm not a genius you know." I tease him. "Can you try Iris messaging him?"

I grabbed my only drachma I had in my pocket and handed it to him. I then closed my eyes and concentrated on pulling the water out from the air. After a minute or so of concentration I felt the familiar coolness of water on my hands. I held back a smile as I sent the water towards Nico, who threw the coin in.

I left Nico to deal with messaging Leo, while I began practicing with the fire. "Ha, and I thought they said there was no helping ourselves. Not on my watch." I muttered to myself. I stood up straight as I placed my hands at my sides, the palms of my hands facing outward. I took deep breaths and imagined the comforting warmth of fire, soon leading the recognizable heat of real fire. I opened my eyes and smiled at the flickering flame.

"How's it going over there?" I ask Nico.

"Oh you know the usual, just trying to figure out how to escape our own minds so we're not trapped for eternity." Nico scoffed.

"So it's going considerably well then?" I asked innocently. I walked over to Nico and waved at Leo, "so you up for the challenge?"

"Of course I'm ready to help my awesome friends!" Leo yelled and threw his arms in the air for emphasis.

I barely caught a glimpse of Nico's smile when the words friends was mentioned, but I'm glad I did. I reassuringly placed my hand on Nico's shoulder to show him my support. I can't believe I ever had a life before meeting these people. These people who would automatically help a friend despite the cost. I'd be lying if I said that I was sure my plan would work or that it wouldn't be too much.

"Okay then, let's do this." I say with a smile. "Nico, remember how when I was stuck in my nightmare thing and when you slapped me I woke up? Well this is gonna be basically the same. Leo I need you to encase our bodies in your fire, and don't worry about hurting us. As long as Nico is holding my hand that's not on fire we will return unharmed. The heat from both your fire and my own should be enough to wake us up. Oh and the prophesy said raging fire, so try build up some steam or something while maintaining concentration."

And with that Leo did a quick nod and disappeared. I clasped my left hand around Nico's and left my right hand at my side. I concentrated on creating a strong enough flame to appear over my hand. As a small flame sprouted, I focused on the energy and heat of the flame causing it to grow immensely in height.

"Are you ready?" I ask Nico.

"Oh yeah." He responded anxiously to leave.

"Well then let's hope this works," I whisper to myself.

I allow the flame to continually grow in my hand until it encased my whole body. I wasn't surprised to find the heat comforting instead of uncomfortable, but I can't say the same for Nico. While it wasn't painful for him, it definitely wasn't anywhere near a satisfying feeling like it was to me.

I could only hope that Leo was having similar success, otherwise I'm not sure what we can do to leave. The prophesy said the raging fire holds the key and even though I didn't let it show, my anger was intensifying. These people locked Nico and I in our heads to face our fears and possibly never leave. If that doesn't anger someone I don't know what else could.

"Is that Leo?" I ask as I whip my head to the side opposite of Nico, seeing a shadowy figure in the distance. I turn to face Nico again, only to find him gone. A cry escapes my lips as I feel a painful tugging on my feet and I fall through the ground.

...

Much to my surprise, I land nearly perfectly on my feet from my fall. I guess my training really has helped. After a few seconds of collecting my thoughts I look up from my perched position and find the Argo II crew.

"Terra!" Piper shrieks as she runs up to give me a hug, "how dare you just go unconscious for three days and scare us to death."

My anger diminishes as I hear the warm welcome from my friend. "Hey, it's like I had a choice." I point out defending myself. I shift my gaze to Leo and give him a bone crushing hug, "we couldn't have done it without you. Thanks." He simply responded by slightly squeezing my shoulders.

Then I see Hazel hugging Nico, which warms my heart. Hazel may be one of the best things to happen to Nico. Even if I haven't been here for long, l can sort of relate to Nico and I can vividly see that they needed each other. Although it's not just Nico and Hazel, we will all need each other to get through the next few days. Despite what others think, I'm smarter than I look and I've got some good ideas too. I just hope it will be enough to save myself and most importantly my friends from fate.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey guys," percy shouts as he runs to the dinning room and nearly crashes into the table. I cover my mouth as I try not to laugh at him.

"Just got an iris message from Chiron, we need to get back to camp asap." Percy finishes.

Annabeth makes her way towards him, "is something wrong?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck as he try's to find the right words. "Kind of. The outcasts left soon after we did, but the camp is expecting a large battle within the next week. We need to go back to help them."

As I side glance at my friends I see shock in their expressions, but I've known something like this would happen eventually. This is why I was supposed to leave. If only I'd left sooner then maybe this wouldn't have happened. "How large are we talking about?" I demanded.

"Chiron said probably a few hundred."

Twenty would do for the real job and a distraction, but a few hundred? What's really going on here?

Annabeth gives me a concerned look, "are you okay Terra?"

"Ya, I'm just tired it's been a long day. See you guys tomorrow then?" I replied quickly leaving that room to the comfort of my own.

I gently shut the door and collapse on my bed and slowly fall asleep.

...

I wake up in my cabin, wait my cabin? I do a three sixty of the area and confirm that I'm in cabin one at CHB. We must have gotten back last night and someone brought me back here. I yawn as I get dressed in my orange CHB t-shirt and jeans and head outside to find Chiron.

It's only been a few minutes when I spot him talking to a tall blonde girl I've never seen before. "Chiron," I call out, "may I have a word with you?"

"Yes, actually we have very important matters to discuss." He calmly states. "Mia here will be joining us."

I manage a smile at the girl before we walk to the Big House. As we enter the familiar building I speak up, "so no offense but why is Mia here?"

Mia swiftly turns on the heels of her feet and faces towards me, "that's what we need to talk about. Like Chiron said before I'm Mia and I'm the leader of a secret group here at camp. We don't have a name but there are about thirty of us. We all can control the elements, just like you can, it's a gift that has been passed down from generation to generation. The outcasts have been out to get us for decades and this battle that's about to take place, the outcasts are going all out. This isn't a normal win and lose battle, the only reason they're attacking is to exterminate our kind."

I should be surprised, but I'm not. There's a whole group of people like me that I haven't even met and now I find out we're not fighting for the camp, we're fighting for our lives. After a long awkward silence of Mia and Chiron staring at me as I collect my thoughts, I come to realize that fighting back is the only solution. "So what's the plan?"

Chiron nods at Mia and she continues, "first thing first, you tell no one that there are more people like us. There's a traitor amongst us working for the outcasts and we are yet to find this person. Second we fight, we are to fight at the front. We can't risk letting them reach the camp."

"Do we use our powers while fighting or do we stay secretive?"

"There is another group like us at Camp Jupiter that will be arriving tomorrow to help but we need to fight with our powers or we don't stand a chance. But I must warn you, in this battle we rely on our powers and that takes energy. If we push too far we may die anyways, so only do what is necessary."

I'm not sure if Mia kept talking because I began to zone out, thinking the whole situation through. The outcasts aren't just out to kill me, they're here to eliminate my kind. There's a traitor somewhere within the camp. If I overuse my power or put in too much energy, I might die. Ya, that's a lot to take in.

And there was no doubt in my mind that my friends would want to help no matter how much I begged them not to. Sadly I couldn't even convince myself that they shouldn't help. They're highly qualified and have more experience than I do, but this isn't their fight. It's my fight for my right to live along with everyone else like me.

I lost my train of thought as Mia snapped in front of my face. "Now go. I heard Jake's been waiting for you to get back."

With that in mind I ran outside the Big House and immediately began searching for Jake. Annabeth, catching my gaze for a moment as she was most likely on her way to discuss battle plans, pointed in the direction of the armory. Knowing she was leading me to Jake, I follow Annabeth's directions and make my way across the camp.

...

As I near the large half open armory doors I can already hear the various sounds of swords swishing and clanking. Pushing the doors to open further, I walk inside trying not to disturb the sparring. Leaning against the wall I watch the fight between Jake and another camper. Jake twirls his large sword in attempt to scare his opponent, who is in no way impressed. The mysterious camper charges at Jake with tremendous speed but stays heavy and unbalanced on his feet. Jake, on the other hand, spins out of the way not a moment too soon and with a quick swipe of his leg, takes his opponent down. The camper, however, regains his composure and once again brings himself to a fighting stance.

This time Jake is the first to charge. Using his weapon, Jake easily disarms the camper leaving him defenseless but not hopeless. Jake's opponent punches him square in the jaw causing Jake to stumble back and clutch his slightly bloody jaw. Jake regains his balance and sends two nasty kicks at his opponent's gut leading him to double over and forfeit the fight.

Slightly shaken at how serious a simple spar went, I emerge from my resting place against the wall. "I'm impressed, I've never actually seen you fight before."

Jake takes a moment before registering my voice, though as soon as he does he runs up and kisses my temple. "Sarah! I'm so happy your back."

I grin, "I'm glad to see you two, through I could do without the bloody kiss."

"Oh," Jake laughs as his hand brushes against my waist and pulls me closer to him, "sorry about that."

"Ah, sorry to interrupt you two but Jake, we've got somewhere to be." The mystery camper said as he walked up behind Jake.

Jake gave me an apologetic look and left the armory with his friend, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I take a moment to study the armory, I've only actually been here once on my tour. Scattered among the room, on and in counters and cabinets are numerous weapons. I study these weapons out of curiosity and find myself trying a few out. First I find a celestial bronze sword which I carefully swing side to side as I take a few steps back and then forward.

Then I venture off to a wall with various bows and arrows and a few targets. As I scan the different bows I settle on a green compound bow and grab seven matching arrows. I position myself about forty feet from the target and fire my arrows one by one, each arrow hitting considerably closer to the center of the target than the previous.

Hours later I find myself drenched in sweat and exceptionally tired. I lock up all the weapons that I used earlier in their specific spots and leave the armory.

As I step outside I'm greeted by a wondrous starry night. If I ever payed attention in class I would've been able to name many constellations currently in the sky. I take my time walking across camp to my cabin, barely taking my eyes off the sky, when I come to the realization that I never had dinner.

When I finally reach my cabin I rummage through my generic backpack, where I always keep extra snacks. After eating I take a long and relaxing shower before drifting asleep on my inviting bed.

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating very late I was studying like crazy for exams and didn't have time to post. For the next few weeks and most likely until the end of this story you can expect a new chapter every Friday. Thanks for reading and if you like my story please leave a review, it makes me extremely happy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, please R&R and read the author's note at then end of this chapter.**

Ch. 17

I've been up for three hours now and it's only five in the morning. An two hours ago I finally met the secret group of demigods who can control the elements and for the last hour we've been trying to come up with a battle plan with the same group from Camp Jupiter.

We know they're planning on attacking today but that's all we know. We still have no idea who the traitor could be, we just hope it's not one of our own. So far all we have it set where forty of the sixty of us will be surrounding the camp's perimeter. The other ten will be scattered directly behind them. The whole point of this is so that they don't need to harm others if we can't hold them back. They would get to us first and leave the others alone. Obviously my friends have insisted on being on the outside. I agreed that they could only fight if they were on the inside, which is also where I would be, thankfully they agreed.

I swear if I spent a minute more in this stuffy room discussing how we would defeat the outcasts I would die. I was itching for some action. Lucky me, I didn't have to wait any longer. Sadly it wasn't for a good reason.

Suddenly the doors were thrust open with an out of breath Leo behind them. "We've spotted outcasts nearing the perimeter of camp."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mia loudly spoke grabbing our attention, "today we fight for our existence, so lets make our mark."

It's amazing how despite the fact that all of us could die today, we were happy to fighting for a cause. We fighting to live.

Everyone then bolts out the door and into their positions. The ten of the group, including the eight of my friends and I, take positions in the inside circle. It was an odd setup for a battle, layering in circles, but it was the best way to save lives. I wondered if the other campers knew about our multitude of powers yet, if they didn't they would soon enough.

It worried me that I hadn't seen Jake all day but at least I knew that he should be towards the center of the camp, ready to fight. I had to push my thoughts to the side though because of a battle cry in the distance. I couldn't tell where exactly the noise was coming from but my best guess was far off to my right.

I had to resist the urge to head off in that direction and help, sticking to the plan was among our top priorities. If the outcasts were smart they would spread out their offense, knowing we have few numbers. Minutes pass that feel like hours of blood curdling screams and the familiar sounds of elements being put to use. The worst part was you couldn't tell whose side the screams were coming from.

I begin to shift my weight from my left to right foot while simultaneously twirling the dagger in my hand. I keep my eyes trained on the outskirts of the camp when I spot three men surrounding the girl in front of me .

I shout to her but it was too late, she collapsed on the ground as one of the men pulled a long sword out of her side. I watch in horror as I see about twenty more men surround the four nearest girls in front of me, all who immediately which begin to use their preferred element.

I do the same as I concentrate on the water from the lake, which was only ten yards away. I send a large stream of water towards the nearest outcast who flys back. Two more outcasts come after me with their large swords, already stained with blood, in hand. With a swish of water I disarm them but they still come charging.

I smirk, they have no idea what their in for. Now about ten yards from me they both pull out another sword and multiple throwing knives. I dodge the first few knifes but as a fourth is thrown it grazes my arm. I hiss as I send a large wave of water their way.

One of the two is jolted to the side while the other still stands. I'm just about to send another wave at my target when a voice catches me off guard.

"Now you don't want to do anything you'll regret, do you Terra?" An all too familiar masculine voice calls out from behind me.

I slowly release the wave and turn to the voice desperately grasping onto the hope that's it's not him. The first thing I see is his perfect brown hair and magnificent brown eyes. "Jake? Your the traitor? How could you?"

Jake threw his head back in a laugh. "What I'm wondering is how you couldn't tell. I've known you for a few months now and that's enough to know that you've got good judgement. So what was different about me?"

I was at a loss for words, I couldn't take my eyes of him. What would have caused him to do this? He was my friend and he betrayed me. I bowed my head disappointedly and when I looked back up two quiet words escaped my lips, "but why?"

"I'd be glad to tell you later but I don't think it's my story your really interested in." Jake said amusingly.

I gawked as another familiar boy stepped out from behind Jake. How I didn't recognize him I'm not sure. I stood there more confused than ever. "Darren?" I gasped.

"Nice to see you too sis." He greeted, now standing beside Jake.

"But how are you alive?"

Darren and Jake both grinned as Darren yelled, "now!"

I saw a group of five outcasts suddenly surrounding me. I tried to use my powers to knock them out but they already had a strong hold on me. One of the outcasts yanked my hands behind my back while another slammed something to the back of my head. I tried to stay wake as my vision cleared but the darkness eventually won.

(Line break)

I wake up with a start as I find myself drenched in water. "Seriously!" I do a mental sweep of the room desperately trying to grasp to any details that can tell me where I am. The room is small, damp, dark, and I'm tied to chair but I can't find anything that gives away my location.

Jake and Darren materialize from the darkness in front of me. "Sorry, I kinda enjoyed that." Jake laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "How mature of you. Now why am I here."

My brother took a step closer to me, "your here because you need to understand why I'm doing this."

I wanted to scream so bad. Here was my brother. My brother that is supposed to be dead and to make matters worse he's with the outcasts, who want to kill me. "I don't need to understand. Nothing makes it okay that your outcasts are trying to kill people and by doing so your hurting your friends. What about Percy and Jason and Annabeth, huh?"

"They were never my real friends, my real friends are here." He yelled pointing at Jake. "Jake can you give us a minute?"

I watched as Jake obediently left the room, letting a small amount of light seep through the door that as quickly as it arrived, diminished.

"To answer your question, I never died. That wasn't actually me, it was some other outcast who volunteered. I'm not sure about the hooded figure though, that's still a mystery to me."

My eyes widened, though I quickly recompose myself. I completely forgot about the hooded figure that killed my broth- an outcast. "So why am I here?"

Darren looks back at the door, almost as if he's making sure no one else can listen in. He takes another step towards me and whispers into my ear, "because I need your help."

Taking a deep breath I calmly whisper back. "Why would you need my help exterminating my friends."

Darren's face drops, "I though you had more faith in me, I don't want that. I found my dad. He's the leader of the outcasts and I'm only doing this until you promise to help me end his reign."

"So you want my help to take out your dad and you don't want to kill me?"

"Correct. I will, however, continue this raid on Camp Half Blood if you don't agree to help me."

I groan internally. I don't trust him but it seems that's the only way to save my friends. "Fine. I'll help."

I suddenly feel a shooting pain in my head and I know it's only a matter of time before I black out, but before I do Darren appears in front of my face. "You never heard any of this."

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read my story, it really makes me incredibly happy. I just want to clear a few things up about this chapter. First of all I did not make a mistake when I metioned Darren's father, if you rember correctly Darren and Terra share the same adoptive parents and this is talking about his real father. So did you guess that Darren never really died or that Jake was the traitor? Honestly I just figured that Jake was a traitor a few days ago. I would still love some constructive criticism even though Terra's story is coming to an end. I would be expecting maybe 3-5 more chapters if I were you and one last thing. what do think about Darren, is he to be trusted? **

**Love you all,**

athenasdaughter99


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a day late but I figured you'd rather have it late than bad. Anyways, Lights! Camera! And Action!**

"So your telling me that Jake is the traitor, Darren is still alive and working for the outcasts but wants to help us." Percy confirmed.

"Pretty much. And your telling me that after I went missing the outcasts just disappeared?" I ask.

My friends nod their heads in unison, "so what do we do now?" Leo asks.

Annabeth looked as if she was about to answer Leo when the door to Cabin One, where we have been nearly all morning, was thrown open.

Jason stood at the door with a trail of two guys behind him. "We have company, and they say they know Terra."

The group turns there focus to me, which of course was not a good feeling. I took a step forward, "who?"

...

I stood at the edge of the camp's border, staring at a lovely woman in front of me, well I assume she's lovely. The women must've been in her mid-forties but she looked much younger. The woman was wearing a black cloak and equipped with a quiver full of arrows and a large bow. It took me a minute before I fully recognized the woman.

It's the hooded figure! The one the killed Darren or who I thought was Darren.

I felt a sudden anger towards the woman as I demanded through my gritted teeth, "who are you."

The women chuckled quietly, "oh sweetie I'm your mother."

I stand there, frozen in shock, could this be my real mom?

"Your the one that tried to kill Darren!" I accused the women.

"I never intended to kill your brother. I knew that the outcasts sent a decoy as a spy, along with Jake." The women calmly stated.

I'm shocked. Truly shocked. This is crazy, who is this woman and how does she know so much. "Uh, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" I ask my friends. We walk until we're at a safe distance where my mom can't here us.

"What do you think?" Jason asks, "could that be your mom?"

"It's possible," I admit, "but why would she come now?"

"Maybe she's here to help?" Hazel suggested.

"Maybe," I mutter as I unknowingly begin to zone out. There are so many different reasons my mom could be here, if she is my mom after all. We didn't look much alike. I had my light brown wavy hair with dark brown eyes and fit body. The woman had light brown straight hair with blue eyes. I suppose their were some similarities but I'm not sure I want her to be my mom. She abandoned me and now just decide to show up at camp? It's all a little too weird.

I was brought back to reality as Jason snapped in front of my face. "You should talk her," he tells me.

I agree and walk back to my mother. It's not long before my mother and I are sitting in the Big House, discussing...everything.

My mother explains who she is, why she gave me up for adoption, and most importantly why she's here. My mother could manipulate the four elements also and she had me up for adoption with the hope that I would be safe for the outcasts. My mother was the previous leader of the element group at camp. However, my adoptive mother also has this ability and wanted me to learn my gift at Camp Half Blood.

According to my mom, my mother and adoptive mother had been friends for years and, therefore, she was the best option to become my adoptive mother. Now, she's back at camp with a message for all of us.

The tables have turned.

The outcastsdiscovered something awhile back, and it doesn't just involve people like me. The outcasts have been inventing serums that can turn some one into something similar to a superhuman, even stronger than demigods. They've been testing it for years and it's been proven to be successful.

Then I began to ask myself, well okay that can't be that bad, can it? Ya well it can, the serum is temporary, but like my powers using the ability too much will cause disastrous results. People that have been experimented on are dropping like flies, except of course, those like me.

It explains everything, we were to be eliminated because we are the only ones who can stop the outcasts. After injected with the serum, your mind isn't your own anymore. Others become mindless slaves, while we aren't affected.

The question is, what's the purpose of these experiments and how can we stop them?

**Okay guys I know this was incredibly short and late but I have my reasons. This was really more of a filler to show you that the outcasts have their motives and it's pretty serious. I will have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Monday so please keep reading and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

I groan as I land on my butt for the third time in the last hour and a half. Lily and I have been practicing to keep the whole situation off our minds. The majority of my friends, the cabin counselors, Mia, and my mother are all at a meeting creating a game plan, which Lily and I weren't invited to.

Lily and I have both been off our game today, I more than Mia, and it's definitely showing. Lily lunges at me with a series of quick jabs. I block each one attempt to switch from defense to offense. Lily realizes this and punches me in the stomach while simultaneously kicking my knees from behind.

For the fourth time today, I fall on the mat. "How are you so amazing at beating me?" I ask as Lily offers me a hand.

"Ah because you suck at hand to hand combat." She smirks.

I glare at her and she gives me a toothy smile. "And I've had eight years of experience, you've only had a few months." She adds.

We laugh, afterwards bringing an awkward silence in which I realize I don't know a lot about Lily. "I never really got to know your story, how did you end up here?"

Lily caught off guard by my words, smiled. "My past isn't of much importance, other than I'm a daughter Athena and i'm way better at combat then you."

"When this is all over, we should really hang out sometime. Like maybe go see a movie or something?" I suggest.

"If we get out of this alive than I'd love to. It's better to just remember that something like this doesn't just stop. There will always be someone trying to change things for the worst and we will always be in danger. It's the downside to being so unique and pure awesome." She responds.

"How do you that? You change something happy into sadness and then add a little sparkle."

Lily shrugs, "It's my superpower."

* * *

Terra's Mom P.O.V.

I enter the Big House and join Terra's friends at the same table I used to sit at. It's not hard to see that Terra's friends are suspicious of me and they have every right. They don't know my story, unlike some of the older campers and Chiron.

"Now that everybody's here lets get to the point. We need a game plan," Annabeth points out, "any ideas?"

The exchanging of pointless and ineffective ideas were being passed along for several minutes, all to which I listened but never responded to.

"Stacy, what do you think? You're one of the most experienced here." Mia stated.

I respectively nodded. "I believe this is a very important situation but also fragile. We are talking about what could lead to all humans here. I believe our best option is to send in a small extraction group to destroy all traces of this serum and, in the process, save Terra's brother. However, the outcasts are another problem. We can't just kill them all, nor can we arrest them. So I suggest we wipe their memories, just of the whole outcast situation."

"Are you kidding me? We can't just wipe the minds of innocent people!" A boy shouts.

I chuckle, "innocent? These are people who experiment on other humans as lab rats, resulting in the deaths of hundreds."

The room goes silent and I only hope that I hit home.

There seems to be some sort of silent communication between the group sitting at the table. Suddenly the majority of the group gives a slight nod and the famous Percy Jackson stands up. "As much as I hate it, I think it's our best shot. But we only wipe their memories of being an outcast, for their own good as well as ours."

Satisfied with their response, I smile. The plan is coming into place even better than expected. It's only to bad my sweet, innocent daughter will have to suffer so.

* * *

Terra P.O.V.

After sparring with Lily for nearly three hours, with breaks of course, we literally fall to the ground in defeat.

"Have you ever met your mom before yesterday?" Lily suddenly asks me, still sprawled out on the floor.

"No. I missed her at first but then my adoptive mother took me in and I had Darren too. I guess that with them I felt I never really needed her in my life."

"Mia would talk about her a lot. I never knew she was your mother though. Mia said that she was amazing at combat and pretty smart too. I always assumed she was a demigod too, like us demigods who can control the elements, but she's not."

We shift into one of those comfortable silences. The only noise being our heavy breathing.

"Knock. knock." A voice calls out from outside the training arena.

"Come in," I shout, picking myself up from the ground and wiping a bead of sweat off my forehead.

The door opens with my mom behind it, "can we talk?"

I smile and thankfully Lily got the message to leave. Lily picked up her gym bag and water bottle before leaving.

My mother took a seat down on a bench and I followed pursuit. "So what happened at the meeting?"

"We're sending in a small group into the outcasts' hideout to destroy the serum. Once they're in they will send a message and sixty of our finest element controlling people will be outside as backup. Sadly, from there we have to knock out all of the outcasts and erase all of their memories of being an outcast." She explained.

"Who's on the team?"

"Mia, Lily, a girl from Camp Jupiter named Serena, and you. The team will first extract Darren and then from there you will all destroy all traces of the serum."

I immediately jump from the bench and run out the door to find Lily. In the process I somehow forgot all about the idea of wiping people's memories. It never even occurred to me that we could be taking away memories of new friends, relationships, and even new meanings of life.

I run so fast that I run right into Lily. I quickly explain before we walk to my cabin and grab my black backpack. Inside we pack flashlights, ambrosia, basic first aid, and coms for undetectable communication.

* * *

**Stacy's P.O.V. **

I walk to the outside of Camp Half-Blood and make sure no one is in hearing range of my voice. I grab my cell phone, yes I'm aware of the danger and no I don't care, and quickly punch in the familiar number.

"You have the information?" A young male voice asks.

I role my eyes, does this boy even know who I am? "Yes. I have everything you need to know, though I suggest you let them collect the bog boss's son."

"The boss won't be happy."

"That boy stands in the way of this plan. It's not like he has any real knowledge of the outcasts."

"If your plan fails, I was never part of it."

"Agreed."

**Hey guys! It's Monday and I posted, so I kept my promise! Did anyone else think that Terra's mom, Stacy, was just a little to crazy to show up when the camp was in trouble after not seeing anyone in like thirteen years? I did. I hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

Again this is an authors note not a chapter. It was brought to my attention by a guest that I kept changing the names so I appologize for that. Here is a list of the real names of my o.c. so please read it. I'm in the process of fixing the entire situation to these names. I will post again on Friday and Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate.

Terra: main character

Darren: Terra's brother (not blood related. In beginning chapter known as Nick)

Jake: an outcast and Terra's old boyfriend (in case that wasn't clear)

Stacy: Terra's mom

Lily: Terra's demigod friend that can manipulate the elements

Mia: demigod that can control the elements

Jared: (only mentioned once) Terra's non demigod friend that died of unknown reasons when they were young


	21. Chapter 21

2 hours ago...

A loud ringing jolts me awake from my wrestles sleep. Startled, I rub my eyes in attempt to get used to the sunlight seeping through the windows. As the light seems to dim, I get ready for the day. I splash some water at my face, pull my hair into a ponytail, and get dressed in a pair of dark jeans, an army green tee, my black leather jacket, and my combat boots.

Walking towards the cabin one door, I spot the dagger Annabeth gave me and shove it inside my boot. I walk out of the cabin unsure of what to expect, I've never heard this ringing before. It sounded similar to that of a fire truck siren but not as aggressive.

I frantically search for any of my friends in the crowd of hurried campers. Spotting Lily and Mia not too far off, I sprint towards them. "What's happening?" I ask as I reach within a few feet of the two.

"Small change of plans," Lily starts. "And it involves you two, so follow me." Mia adds.

Mia leads the way to the training arena with Lily and I close behind. Standing in the middle of the room is a boy looking a few years younger than me. His dirty blond hair hung wildly in his face and his blue eyes shone mischievously as if he knew something we didn't.

"This is a demigod from Camp Jupiter here to help you with the mission. He too shares our powers and will be taking the place of the girl that was supposed to join you. You'll be leaving in twenty minutes." With that Mia left the room, leaving us in an awkward silence.

"Um, hi. I'm Lily and this is Terra," Lily awkwardly said gesturing towards me, "and you are?"

"Michael. Now come on, let's grab as many weapons as we can easily take with us." The boy said, immediately filling a utility belt with various weapons and objects. Lily and I met each other's eyes and silently agreed.

Scanning the weapons area, I spotted another dagger and placed it inside my other boot. Continuing along I grabbed a compound bow and a quiver full of arrows. Satisfied with my weapon selection, I walked up to Lily.

It didn't take much for me to realize that Lily had took a certain liking to Michael. Lily was blushing like a mad man but she wasn't the only one. Michael was looking a little flushed himself if I had to say so myself. I was about to ask Lily about it when Mia came running into the room.

"C'mon. We leave now." Mia panted, her arm instinctively preparing to grab her sword at any given moment.

"Why, does this have to do with the alarms? I didn't even realized they stopped but you never told me why they started in the first place." I questioned after noticing Mia, who seemed to be on high alert.

"I'll have to explain later but for now, we leave." Mia began walking towards us as a loud BANG filled the room. I reached for my two daggers and I sensed Lily and Michael doing the same. Lily held out a matching set of swords, while Michael gripped his own long and frightening looking sword.

Mia cursed and took off running for the back door. Lily, Michael and I followed pursuit until Mia stopped right before the door. "It's a good thing Leo is letting us borrow Festus." She mumbled.

My confusion quickly converted to awe as I laid eyes on a large metal dragon outside the door. I didn't have time to gawk, however, as I realized the three were already on the dragon's back. Skepticism vivid in my mind, I was certain we were all going to die, but the clear look determination in Mia's eyes led me to jump onto the massive dragon.

Lily, sitting directly in front of me, gave me an assuring smile as the dragon took off the ground, in a very shaky manner. My fright was momentarily lost as I looked out at the breathtaking view of the lake and strawberry fields over the rising sun. Sadly, it was short lasted. I squealed as I realized we were very, very high in the air. I'm not afraid of heights, I just really don't like them.

I heard a stifled laugh come from in front and I rolled my eyes. "So why the sudden urge to leave early?" I asked.

"I thought I could trust her, your mother. After all I've heard so many great stories of how she, a non demigod, had special powers and was a spectacular fighter. It never dawned on me that she would switch sides. Watch her own daughter suffer." Mia said, her voice sounding tense and sad.

"What does that even mean?" Michael said his voice dripping with annoyance. I suppose being out of loop can do that.

"She means my mom is working with the outcasts now." I told him, my mind figuring out the situation. But wait, she was at the meeting, I remind myself. She told me what to do... "And she knows our entire plan." I whispered in disbelief. And to think I even considered letting her into my life again.

...

Present Time

I sat crouched down behind a large tree with Mia, Lily and Michael on either side of me. In front of us was the outcasts' base and surrounding us is a vast and dense forest. The sun only just began setting, preparing us for our plan.

We weren't the only ones hiding, however. On the opposite side of the base a group of ten demigods, some normal and some like me, that would take care of the memory part and become the distraction so we an get inside. I was told to not worry about how they would take care of the whole memory thing. Leading me to question if they were even going to be civil about it.

Shaking my head, I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as Mia gave a five minute warning signal. We all placed our comms in our ears that hopefully would go undetected and will let us talk without anyone else hearing.

In exactly four minutes the group of ten demigods would jump out and cause a distraction in the front of the base. If all goes well, they should call for back up and bring the attention to the front. Thats our signal to get inside.

As planned four minutes later we hear various shouts and yelling. We quietly move from our hiding spot and sprint to the back of the base. Because luck is always on our side, we enter the fifty feet range of the building when spotlights begin to illuminate the ground. Cursing, I run to hide behind a bush not thirty feet before me.

"Two helicopters above with at least thirty outcasts in the front." An recognizable voice states.

"Copy that." Mia replies. "Lily. Terra. Michael. The only thing standing in our way of the serum are the three guards closest to us and whatever lays inside. Go!"

"Well that's specific." I roll my eyes at Lily as we peek up from our hiding spots.

First** I want to say, thank you so so much for reading this story. I originally believed this would be the last chapter but it's not. One chapter couldn't acomplish what needs to happen. I'm not sure how many chapters are left but it's at least one more probably two or three. And yes I know this was a bit choppy and I'm sorry it's been a rough and tiring day. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
